Dreams of a green eyed youth
by Rose Dementia
Summary: Hisoka...Muraki...sakura blossoms...dreams...Tsu


Dreams of a Green Eyed Youth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yami, if I did own it, this would not be a fan fiction. However, as I said before I do not own it, and it is a fan fiction.  
  
Rating: This is rated R, just in case I go somewhere I shouldn't in another other rating.  
  
Other oddities that one would want to be warned about: Well, there could be some.rape and other nasty things people cover their eyes at movies and try not to see. Seeing, however that would defeat the purpose or reading something I suggest if, usually "dark" matter such as the listed above bothers you, stop reading. I doubt it will get any better. This also happens in an Alternate Universe, it will cover any inconsistencies I may have.  
  
Pairing: Primarily centered upon Muraki and Hisoka. Tsu is there and so are others.blah blah.  
  
Beware: I use poetic license in my stories. This means basically that there will more then likely be grammatical and spelling errors. Read at your own risk.  
  
Btw believe it or not there is commentary at the end of it. So, check it if you want.  
  
Void. Utter and complete whole and yet not whole. There was a whisper of something else. Something more something less. Endlessly upon itself And endless sea of ebony something stirs.  
  
At first, it seemed as though it would continue like this forever. At the edge of something, never moving beyond the point of solidifying. It endeavored to remain ethereal, until as though against its own will a break.  
  
It fell softly at first, as though it was white, feathery soft, gleaming falling from the heavens. As though the sky could not longer take such beauty, and finding itself overwhelmed angels fell.or at least some of their feathers did. It was hard at first, not touch the softness that fell against such honey blond hair. Like a faint whispering of the wind, the first reaction of the youth was to brush it off as fantasy. Considering it was the first sensation, it was an odd reaction, but one given none the less. It persisted this soft angel's breath, before the boy could stand this incessant teasing no longer. Instead of a rash action, that was felt deep within, he was justified in using it, the pale hand that rose brushed the gleaming strange back. A sharp pause mirrored the intact of breath, at actually finding something there. The wonderment slid off such delicate fingers as though touching a spider's web he clutched the thing in his hand. With such purposeful care he brought his hand directly in front of fanciful green eyes.  
  
His eyes widened slightly, as his fingers almost let go the thing seconds ago he was so feverant about catching and so unsure of its existence. The most gentle wind swept by at such an opportune time slightly rustling such golden hair so divine. The wind was so harsh inside that is drowned out all sound for him. It was as though its center had been pulled and had toyingly been left to drag on the ground. Such a violent reaction to such a little thing.  
  
Sakura blossoms.  
  
There were tears in his eyes suddenly; they were as sudden as the wind that had appeared to softly touch his own angel's face. It was such a warm comfort, the saline liquid that fell from his green eyes of sadness. Though described so cool, they now melted, melted only for this.  
  
On his knees it had been too easy to be that way, his hand covering his face. The intense desire to curl up, to have the comfort of his arms around his knees, to protect himself, from what could not be protected from.the past's bitter taste on his lips.  
  
If he just opened his lungs a bit more, he would have started to cry. He could not possibly have it not here, not now, the red..the red. The red of the moon gave this place such an odd.odd light. Slowly, allowing himself to breath, he caught the smell of something; it was the smells of something sweet tainted with the constant linger of the metallic. It was the taint of the blood but the scent... was It was..Muraki _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Muraki"  
  
It was the only word that was necessary to break it, and to enter into the conscious. Hisoka blinks as though his eyes had been closed for eons rather then only a few hours. A slightly rustling of the covers, it was on the ground, in an instant.  
  
The chill, took an instant, it was in his very bones, and it was no wonder. Finally it dawned on him; he was covered from head to tone, in sweat. A small frown touched his delicate lips; it rippled across his features, but was the most visible in his eyes. Which somehow remained to only convey the red, the passion of his feelings? It made him look angry instead of puzzled, or was it embarrassed. His emotions ran into each other in his own confusion he could not center on one particular emotion. It was useless and his head hurt from trying so hard. It probably did not help the situation that he was half naked. His mind had been too ill at peace, and the heat from this had flittered through his thoughts echoed through his body temperature. No, he was in fact totally naked. It was an afterthought, which he reached out a small hand to pick up the comforter and too late as well.  
  
No sooner then his hand had touched the softness of his comforter, then the door to his bedroom opened, and standing in the doorway was his partner. It was so like him not to knock that it would have been funny if the humor had not left the situation, by the dream he had just had.  
  
Tsuzuki for the most part, had kept a straight face at this. His eyebrow arched slightly at the scene his mouth opened, to say something but was interrupted.  
  
"It would be too much to ask for you to knock. GET OUT!"  
  
Hisoka grabs for the comforter and looks at Tsuzuki his green eyes flickering back to nothing, as he covers himself and not waiting for Tsuzuki to make another move before bounding into the bathroom. And shutting the door rather loudly behind him. Tsuzuki blinked at the ruffle of sheet, as the nakedness and the yelling, in that particular order. He smirked kind of before saying,  
  
"Hisoka, I did knock, you were obviously asleep and how was I to know that you slept.in the buff?"  
  
"SHUT UP."  
  
Hisoka scrambled out of the bathroom, before straightening his clothes assembled perfectly, his sleek black clothes gleamed slightly.  
  
"You don't even think far enough to realize that when someone is asleep that you wait instead of barging in-"  
  
Tsuzuki rolled his eyes inwardly but on the outside his smirk remained the same, before he took something sweet from his pocket and began to much with some relish,  
  
"I told you Hisoka I knocked on the door, but you would not wake up, it is not my fault that you stay lounging around when there is work to be done. Come on we can talk on the way.."  
  
Hisoka did not dignify the purple-eyed man's words with an answer, but instead swept past him wordlessly, opening the door, not bothering to leave it open for Tsuzuki and disappeared. Tsuzuki shook his head, taking another bite of the candied apple; he closed the door behind him.  
  
None of the day had helped any of his remembrances of the dream. It remained as vivid as though he had just woken up, for the entire day. It was singularly uninteresting at any rate. More investigations of unnatural occurrences related to people who had lived past their natural life spans.  
  
It has seemed ridiculously uneventful until further research had proven something of interest. This person, that they were looking for, male female, height, description, had melted into Hisoka's mind. It was there, to be recalled if necessary but no more scrutiny of it was needed. This person had been a patient of the good doctor's.  
  
Certainly not the most welcome of news though it would give him the opportunity to speak to the doctor about his dream. Though it had never been expressedly spoken, he was certain that Muraki could initiate dreams in himself. And knowing this Hisoka's blank expression, which was not really blank but more like neutral shifted, to simply frosty.  
  
Tsuzuki noticed this immediately, and paused on the street, they had umbrella's it seemed it was raining. More then on one occasion it seemed to be raining, and his purple eyes looked especially damp with concern. Hisoka wanted to snicker at it, some of childishness lingered on for a moment, before fading as he looked at the plaque on the wall, the only phrase or word registering being " Muraki".  
  
"Muraki."  
  
"So, finally decided to start talking have we? And what name is it that I hear on your lips? The insane doctor?"  
  
Tsuzuki put his finger on the white button, before letting it fall, his purple eyes lingering on the door before settling back on Hisoka who was still looking at the golden plaque on the wall listing Muraki name on it, PHD and such as well. A small sardonic smile lightened his features. It was funny to think who they let in college these days.  
  
The door opened and a very young looking nurse opened the door. She had very dark almost black hair that was pinned neatly; she fixed Tsuzuki with a dazzling smile before flicking her wrist in a sweeping motion for him to come inside.  
  
"Please come in.oh who shall I say is calling?"  
  
She chuckled lightly as thought it had escaped her mind to ask such a question.  
  
"Uuuuh.." Tsuzuki's mind was calling a blank, how was it that one should phrase them when entering any building related to such a serpentine enemy?  
  
Hisoka who seemed to burst into action, laughed, it was a laugh devoid of all humor and seemed to have virtually appeared beside Tsuzuki. His green eyes as lifeless as ever, his voice so level that it was painful to listen to,  
  
" I am sure, the good "doctor" is expecting us." with that he walked past the gawking Tsuzuki and the women, for all of her emptied headed charm was obliged to step aside as the youth walked past her into the corridor. There were several doors after this, but if his intuition was right it was the pure white one, the double doors to the exact opposite of the front door that was where Muraki was sitting, and probably smirking.  
  
Hisoka opened the door, and walked in the office was spotless of course, everything was benign and friendly as could every be an office, without loosing its order, and efficiency. There were two large leather chairs that Hisoka glanced at awkwardly before looking at the lone white chair, behind the desk. This large white chair gleamed in the dim light of the office, its large back all being all that Hisoka could see.  
  
He must have been standing there for awhile, because Tsuzuki came walking in, was glaring at the back of the chair, and saying rather distractedly,  
  
"Muraki, it seems we have reason to meet again."  
  
There was soft laugher heard, before the chair whirled around in one fluid motion so that the occupant was in plain view. It was a blaring white, which was hard to do considering the white of the room, but somehow Muraki pulled it off just fine. His smile was bemused but only slightly. His silver eyes look almost bored, but mostly amused as well. His hands were folded in his lap as he regarded Tsuzuki and Hisoka.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
As always, the words filtered through rather well, but the surealness began a slow trembling in Hisoka, it was the dream, it happened mostly when he was Muraki. He heard every word from his lips, so liquidly cool, so dark velvet, and yet all it did was shake him. Though none of this could be seen, he stood perfectly still, his gaze not blank but perspective. Their words whispering, feeling the silver one's words before they were spoken.  
  
It seemed like a blink, and Tsuzuki was rising from the chair. Yes he had taken a seat as Muraki had bade him, and they had done verbal swordplay in which Muraki spoke little of the actual case and more of how "fascinating" Tsuzuki was. Though Hisoka had been aware that through most of the conversation Muraki's silver eyes had instead of being focused on his prey, his partner, has been on himself.  
  
Tsuzuki was walking back to where Hisoka had been standing, and once again looked concerned now that his back was to Muraki. Hisoka was not moving until he got some answers of his own.  
  
"Why the dream?" Hisoka said shortly.  
  
"Dream?" Tsuzuki mimicked Hisoka's tone adding a bit of annoyance at not being told about the dreams, and their supposed source.  
  
"Dream, boy? Well, I am told that every night a human, may have dreams once they enter a stage called REM, it is between this and another stage that this happens and that humans come to remember it. You being diseased, this pattern could be."altered" "  
  
"So innocent doctor? You just stand sit there and deny the fact that you gave me a dream last night?"  
  
Muraki who had been motionless for most of the conversation shifted so that his hands were now on the desk, softly outlining a straight line where there was none. It was an oddly calming gesture, and Hisoka shivered mentally.  
  
"You can dream without my interference. What did you have a nightmare? You know, you have darkness and phantoms of your own, that your unconscious can call.with no help from me.."  
  
He paused his sleek gaze on Hisoka pointedly, before saying his voice almost a very low purr, "What was the dream about?"  
  
"Come on Hisoka he is just playing now.." Tsuzuki interrupted sharply.  
  
Hisoka did not answer, that was all it had taken to trigger it, it fell so softly from where up high he had tried to put everything, and so gently, it was falling. It was so dark; there was nothing but darkness.how odd that it sounded like such a siren.a solace away from such white.  
  
The door closed and now Hisoka was by himself. He had refused to answer any of Tsuzuki's questions about the dream, about the stillness and about the exact nature of his relationship with Muraki. The way it worked, it was none of Tsuzuki's business partner or not.  
  
He was sitting on his bed. Just sitting on his bed, his head lowered slightly, as for the briefest moment, he let everything that had happened that day play out. It was supposed, to relax, and distract all it did was give his mind time to grow sleepier. The blonde shook his head fitfully, putting both of his hands over his ears; he could almost hear that wind again. Was he falling asleep? He had been just sitting on his bed, just sitting. He did not want to go to sleep. He did not want to dream.  
  
Was that red light, coming from the blood moon or was it just his imagination. He lay back, practicing his calming breaths trying to straighten his emotions so that they came at a tolerable pace. He closed his eyes for a moment, it help him concentrate.  
  
He could hear the wind so much better now.  
  
It was so clear.  
  
It was.getting black.  
  
TBC  
  
I will have my chatty things to say later when I am more asleep. I have no idea if any of that was fluid. Oh well. who need fluidness in a writing away?  
  
-Rose Dementia 


End file.
